It is well appreciated that the continued observation of a computer monitor can cause eyestrain to the user. The limited size of the screen, coupled with the often large amount of data appearing thereon, often leads to difficulty in viewing. And because such monitors are often used in environments, such as offices, having high levels of ambient lighting, glare and reflections can further contribute to viewing difficulties.
There have been solutions to such problems. Glare shades exist which shield the screen from ambient lighting. Screen magnifiers exist which increase the apparent size, and thus the visibility of screen images. Yet there have been heretofore no devices which include a monitor screen shield which can be used with an adjustable magnifier as a complete system.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved monitor screen shade.
An additional purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined monitor screen shade and adjustable magnifier.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined monitor screen shade and adjustable magnifier which is easily installed upon a monitor, remains in place thereon, and which allows dynamic adjustment of the magnifier magnification without the necessity for removal or realignment of the screen shield.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined monitor screen shade and adjustable magnifier which is convenient and efficient to manufacture, and which may be collapsed or disassembled for compact packing and storage.